


Lollipop

by ChildOfTheStar



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 22:40:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4804835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChildOfTheStar/pseuds/ChildOfTheStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami decided to visit the public library to study and there he met a man who will change his world.<br/>or when<br/>Kagami and Aomine met accidentally in a public library and chaos began.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> excuse the grammar ♥
> 
> i was surfing youtube when i accidentally clicked **Jeffree Star's Lollipop Luxury**.  
>  and the idea of a singing aomine clicked and i just have to write it.  
> you might be interested in listening to the song.  
> enjoy

_I'm on the top , there's no luck_  
_Never turned around to stop_  
_Make my move, make you move_  
_Make you wanna hear me talk, see me walk_  
_See me fuck, see me suck a lollipop_

 

Kagami wanted to bang his head on the table when the man in front of him started singing and sucking his lollipop in an obscene manner whilst making indecent noises. The fucker was intentionally doing this, he just knew it. 

 

He wanted to study for his remedial examination so he headed into the town’s library hoping to review as much as he can so he could join the team’s practice. The coach had forbidden him to practice and she told him that he would not participate in their next game in the event that he failed to pass. 

 

The day started pretty normal until the tanned ass chose to sit in front of him. The moment he sat down, he started giggling like a bitch in heat. He glanced at the book the man was reading and he turned red, it was a gravure magazine. The man have candies and stack of magazines in front of him and he knows better than to assume that they were different from what he held.The man was openly reading the book without care in his surrounding and kept muttering gibberish. Shameless.

 

As if that was not enough, the man started banging the table and wouldn’t shut up. Kagami gritted his teeth and tried his best to concentrate on reading but the man was getting on his nerves. His eyebrows twitched in annoyance as the man continued thumping the table.

 

“Shut the fuck up asshole!” Kagami said in a voiced laced with venom and kicked the man’s leg.

 

The tanned man hissed and looked at him. He growled like it was _his fault_ and Kagami lost it. This asshole was asking for a fight.

 

“Look here jerk, this is a library and you don’t own it. Would you mind keeping it down as you are interfering with my study.” The redhead stated as he jab the other man in his chest.

 

“Hands off man! Mind your own business and if you can’t concentrate then go look for another table!” The man swatted his hand roughly.

 

**The nerve of this man.**

 

“The library’s full in case you haven’t notice moron. Well of course with the intelligence like yours, I assumed you don’t get it.” Kagami enunciated like he was talking to someone retarded. It’s not that he's intelligent but the man doesn’t know that so who gives a rat about it.

 

The man stood and snarled at him and was about to talk when the librarian shushed him, signalling him to quiet down.

 

He grunted unhappily and sat. He was silent and Kagami was starting to forget that he shared the table to a stranger. It was silent for at least ten minutes and the prick started giggling again.

 

Kagami decided to just ignore the man and try to finish his review. The asshat started banging the table occasionally bumping his legs on his knees. The redhead pointedly ignored him. He noticed the man put down his magazine and looked at him but he stubbornly dismissed him, not that he was successful in the manner.

 

Then the other man started singing.

 

_Wanna get messy?_  
_I'll make you hot, make you rock_  
_I'll leave the world in shock_  
_I'ma tease, I'm your fuel_  
_I just wanna see you drool, on your knees, pretty please_  
_You wish you were my main squeeze_

 

The cretin had a nice voice but his face contorted with disgust when he listened to the lyrics of the song. He can hear the smirk in his voice and he was flabbergasted. He looked up at the man and turned bright red almost the color of his hair.

 

His mouth hang open.The man was licking the lollipop he unwrapped while whimpering lewdly. He followed the motion of the man’s tongue against the candy and he shuddered. Damn heat.

 

_Mmm hot damn, here I come_  
_Tell me how you want it done_  
_At the mall, in the hall, on your mommas bedroom wall_  
_You can choose, either way you will end up on the news_

 

The man continued singing while playing the candy in his mouth looking straight at him.

 

That’s it. The freak was not only an asshole but a certified pervert.

 

“Pervert.” He muttered and gathered his belongings.

 

“But you like it. You’re drooling.” The man pointed at his chin and Kagami instinctively slapped his hands on his mouth. There was no drool.

 

The man laughed and spoke. “Aomine Daiki. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

 

Kagami was beyond pissed and if he won’t get out of the room that instant, he’ll surely murder the man, nevermind the fact that it was against the law. He stood up briskly and was about to walk away when the man grab his arm.

 

“That’s not nice. Surely you could give me your name?” He said with a husky voice. It was illegal, he should be arrested for that.

 

“Sorry. I don’t talk to strangers and perhaps a potential molester.” Kagami announced with a loud voice that several heads turned their way.

 

The man reddened and pulled him roughly towards him. The redhead noticed that the man was taller than him and probably stronger if the grip in his arm proved it.

 

“Shall I show you how a molester acts?” The man said and tightened his hold.

 

Kagami’s eyes widened when the man’s other hand glided down and squeezed his ass. His hand lingered there and he could feel the room overheating. 

 

Then tanned man lowered his head and captured his lips. His lips was warm and chapped. There was nothing innocent about it. He’s kissing him. It was intense and he could feel the taller man’s tongue sliding in his lower lip, coaxing him to open his mouth. He let out a moan and the man used it as opportunity and plunged his tongue inside his cavern.

 

The wet muscle explored his mouth, his teeth and finally tangled with his own. The man cajoled him into responding and Kagami tested the water. He moved his tongue slowly and the other male grunted an approval. Kagami let out a moan as the kiss went deeper and deeper. His knees buckled and he gripped the man’s shoulder. 

It was his first kiss not counting Alex and it felt different. Alex’s kiss was innocent compared to this. The man continued kissing him and he was nearly out of breath. There was a cough nearby and suddenly the redhead remembered where they were. He pushed the other male but his grip tightened. His blush doubled and he could feel it on his whole body.

 

The coughing continued and he could no longer bare it. He kneed the man in his crotch. The man released him abruptly and fell while shouting profanities. Kagami dashed out and without looking back run towards the exit of the building. He heard the man called out but he didn’t turn around.

 

Kagami continued running and didn’t stop until he was sure he was far from the library. He was still blushing and at the thought of the man and the kiss, his face flared up some more. He groaned. What had he done. That was embarrassing and he hoped to never see the man again. _Aomine Daiki._

 

The redhead went to school early that day but was stopped by the teacher in the school’s gate. The teacher asked for his student pass.

 

He searched his bag but he didn’t find it. _Well, shit._. He didn’t have it. He racked his brain but he had no idea where he put it, the last time he had it was when he was at the public library. _OH MY GOD_. He mentally screamed. He lost his student pass in that library and he prayed hard that that pervert didn’t pick it up.

 

He was scolded but was allowed to enter his class. The day was uneventful and he passed his exam with a high mark much to the team’s amazement so he was allowed to play the next day. He was ecstatic. Their next match was against Touou and according to Kuroko, there was a former teammate in that team which means a member of the infamous Generation of Miracles.

 

 _Daiga… Daichi…_ He shrugged, he cannot remember the guy’s name but apparently he was the ace of the the Generation of Miracles. It doesn’t matter though, they’ll meet tomorrow.

 

Kagami didn’t sleep well that night but it was normal. He was pretty excited against their next match. He woke up early and eat more than usual and happily proceeded to the team’s meeting point.

 

Ten minutes before the game and they were assembled in the court but Kagami cannot see the other team’s ace. Well, there were good players on the other team but he can’t smell someone exceptional. He was playing a ball in his hand while looking around and said “Seems like Daimo's late.”

 

“Daimo? Who are you referring to?” Kuroko asked his light.

 

“Ehh? Who else? Your former team mate? His name was Dairo right?” The redhead frowned.

 

“Kagami-kun. It’s Daiki. Aomine Daiki.” Kuroko stated in a cold fact.

 

The light dropped the ball in shock as a pair of hands embraced him from behind.

 

“That’s not nice Taiga—I’m hurt.” Cooed the man seductively in his ear sending tension in the air surrounding them.

 

 _No.. no.. no.. Anyone but him. Please. Please._ Kagami prayed hard as he turned his head around.

 

The man pecked his cheek and released him like it was nothing.

 

“It’s nice to see you again, Kagami Taiga.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i decided to continue the story just because it was fun  
> excuse the grammars as i didn't edit the chapter yet <3

Kuroko eyed the duo. Kagami picked the ball that he dropped earlier and was glaring at the bluenette while Aomine was staring at the redhead with a strange glint in his eyes.

 

The shadow studied the tanned male and his eyes widened in disbelief, it has been a long time since he saw interest and excitement on those blue orbs and his current light was the target of that attention.

 

“You knew each other?” He asked his former light.

 

“No! Yes!” The pair answered in unison.

 

“No. I don’t know him and this is the first time I met him.” Kagami uttered as he averted his eyes. _Lies_

 

“Really, Taiga—that’s so mean of you, denying my existence like that. Do you not remember that passionate moment we shared last Saturday? Should I remind you?” The bluenette slowly advanced forward eyeing Kagami like a prized prey. His eyes were glimmering wickedly.

 

“I remembered how you clung to me as your knees buckled, you let out moans as I ravaged your—”

 

He was cut off when Kagami threw the ball he held in his face but with an impossible reflex, he stopped the ball.

 

 

Kagami’s teammates collectively gasps as they watch the scene unfolds before them. They can’t believe that the _Aomine Daiki_ who loves boobs like the warp he is was flirting to their ace. Kagami being the dense idiot he was kept on glaring at the taller man and was oblivious to the bluenette’s advances.

 

“Shut up with the vulgar things and don’t come any closer, mongrel!” Kagami shouted flushing as he draw back from the pursuing man. He snarled loudly and that caught the attention of the referee who whistled as he walked to the bickering pair. 

 

“Is there a problem?” The referee questioned, eyes alternating between the duo and the team but they ignored him.

 

Hyuuga sighed and broke the pair as he apologized to the referee and dragged the thrashing Kagami away from the other ace. He saw at the corner of his eyes the captain of the other team approached Aomine with a strange glow in his eyes which meant trouble. He winced mentally.

 

But before they moved away, Aomine spoke in serious voice which froze everyone in his vicinity, well except to the still complaining redhead who appeared clueless to what was happening around him.

 

“I’ll have your ass soon and you Taiga will be begging me to take you.” 

 

Aomine with a pleased expression turned around as if he didn’t say anything disturbing and walked away while whistling.

The referee was stunned and had forgotten that he was supposed to signal the start of the game if not for the murmurs of the audience. He shook his head and whistled motioning the start of the game.

 

The members of Seirin were astounded by what had happened and as they looked at their ace, they simultaneously thought. _Good luck Kagami._

 

Kuroko however eyed his light and sighed. _Good luck Aomine-kun._

 

 _Hmm_. A devious smile appeared in Imayoshi’s face as he glanced at the redhead and their ace. _Interesting_. He could use this to manipulate Aomine to participate in their practices and to take their matches seriously.

 

The game began with the two aces staking each other. The teams were worried about the two but the pair played seriously. Aomine was overwhelming at the beginning and had gotten himself to the Zone and Kagami unexpectedly followed which made Aomine smirked. He was not wrong in his assumption, Kagami was definitely strong. He was stronger but the determinations in those blazing red eyes were amazing. 

 

The fire the redhead emitted was scalding and just like a moth attracted to a flame, Aomine was attracted to the redhead. He wanted to draw Kagami’s potential and maybe in a matter of time, he would become his rival, his equal.

 

The teams and the crowd were drawn to the two players. Their play was bewildering. The colors blue and red were infused in a harmony creating a beautiful wave inside the court. They were like wild animals circling each other in their natural habitat. None of them relinquished their hold on the ball. 

As if they were dancing to a rhythm known only to them, they kept their eyes to each other and in that moment no one mattered. It was their play, their world. It was intimate and sensational. Even the crowd felt it. And in the entirety of the game, they were grinning.

 

Everyone was enraptured. They were bewitched by the pair's play.

 

However, the game ended abruptly in scores of 101-100 in favor of the Seirin team.

 

Aomine stood still and could not believe that he actually lost. He was happy and at the same time sad. The game was what he wanted all along—a close game where he has no control of the result.

 

He remembered his shadow and smiled, it had been a long time when he had seen his former shadow smiled genuinely. It had been a long time since Satsuki cried like a child and hugged them hard. Something heavy was lifted from his chest and allowing him to breathe easily. _Red eyes._ He was not mistaken. _He finally found him._

 

He rushed outside the gymnasium hoping to catch up to his opponents and have a talk with the fiery redhead. He ignored his teammates asking where he was going and dashed out. He needed to see him. He ran as fast as his feet carried him and he saw his back, walking along with his teammates laughing. He was indeed a sight to behold.

 

“KAGAMI!” He shouted and all of them stopped in their tracks as they looked back at him.

 

He ignored everyone else as he zeroed his gaze to the slightly shorter man. He opened his arms and jump towards the redhead who was caught off guard and reflexively opened his arms to catch him. He barrelled to the man with so much force that they fell down with Kagami under him.

 

Everyone and everything faded into the background but them.

 

The redhead was startled and with no words looked at him like a lost puppy. _Adorable._ He didn’t let go of the other and peered into those passionate eyes. _Caught you_. He’s happy. This man in his arms with that clueless look was making him giddy, he couldn’t take it. He tightened his hold on the other man and without a warning, he lowered his head and kissed him gently on his lips.

 

Kagami was surprised when Aomine called out his name and without saying anything jumped towards him and he involuntarily opened his arms to catch the tanned man. They fell down the ground with Aomine hovering on top of him.

 

Aomine was looking at him with so much emotions that he was speechless. He could not identify the emotions dancing in those intense eyes so he just stared and for a moment he was scared he would drown and won’t be able to rise again.

 

He was about to question Aomine when the tanned male lowered his head. The dumb Aho was kissing him yet again.

 

The kiss however was different this time. It was light and it was not overbearing unlike the previous one. As if the other man was kissing something fragile and he does not want to break it. Kagami was taken aback by the bluenette’s gentleness. He could feel the other man’s lips on his but was not seeking an entrance, it was sweet, it was innocent.

 

Kagami against his understanding closed his eyes as he kissed the other back. He moved his lips against the other but Aomine suddenly raised his head effectively cutting the kiss off.

 

Kagami opened his eyes and looked up at Aomine; he was struck by the image in front of him. Aomine was smiling and unlike his usual smirks, this was pure. It was beautiful and there was something in those eyes but he’s unfamiliar with the emotion thus he kept his mouth shut and just gazed at the man hovering over him.

 

“Go out with me.” Aomine brushed his cheeks with his fingers tenderly.

 

“Huh? Where to?” Kagami responded as he raised his eyebrows momentarily forgetting the kiss.

 

Everyone around them sighed. Some slapped their face with their hands and groaned “How dense”. 

 

The noise broke the pair and they stood up with Kagami red on the face. He immediately turned around and walk fast without waiting for anyone. 

 

“Good luck!” Everyone said in unison to Aomine. Koganei even clamped him in his shoulder while shaking his head pitifully, they turned and walked away. Aomine sighed. 

 

“You need to do more than that.” Kuroko suddenly spoke beside him and Aomine yelped.

 

“Tetsu!”

 

“Kagami is kind. He may appear rude but he is too kind for his own good. Don’t hurt him or I’ll skin you alive.” Kuroko without bothering to wait for a reply turned his back and rejoined his teammates.

 

“I know.”

 

Aomine turned the opposite direction to join his own team. It was perhaps early for Kagami to understand him but he has all the time in the world to pursue him.

 

Even if it meant chasing after him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading and have fun <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter was not edited yet so please excuse the grammar

Kagami sighed for like a hundredth time already. His teammates were looking at him like he had done something wrong and he honestly didn’t know what was it. He tried asking them several times but they just ignored him and continued their practice but he could feel their stare which irritated him.

 

He questioned Kuroko what the hell was their problem but he just eyed him and shook his head while muttering about it was better if he does not know it or something. He was miffed and it seemed that he was emitting a dark aura since no one dared to approach him after their practice and everyone was avoiding him as he walked towards the school’s gate.

 

He still had not found his student pass and was contemplating on requesting a new one as it was impossible to locate the old one. He was nearing the entrance of the school when he spotted a familiar figure, tall with a tanned skin and the familiar navy blue hair. _Aomine fucking Daiki_. Great. Just great.

 

He briskly walked away from the gate as he pretended not to see the tanned man. 

 

“KAGAMI!”

 

Nope, he heard nothing. He walked quickly as he could hear the murmurs of the students behind him.

 

“KAGAMIII!!!” The bluenette shouted and marched towards him.

 

He walked faster just so he could avoid the other man. He completely forgot that the bluenette was a basketball player and was practically experienced on chasing and guarding his opponent so it was easy for him to match his pace.

 

It took him literally a second and he was walking beside him chanting his name.

 

“Uggh! Stop that already! What do you want?” Kagami asked the tanned man in a firm voice as he rolled his eyes. _Fuck it all._

 

“Kagami… Kagami… Kagami…” Aomine kept chanting his name like a mantra and he abruptly stopped and glanced at the idiot beside him and if eyes could kill, the bluenette would be dead that instant.

 

“YOU! Wha—” He gasped as he registered the thing the man was waving in front of his face.

 

“I wanted to return this back to you but… you do not seem to want it.” The taller man stated with a mirth in his voice and suddenly Kagami had a bad feeling about it.

 

Kagami reached out for the booklet but the other man pulled back his hand. Kagami nearly socked the man’s face if not for his pass. He was already irritated by his teammates and his boiling blood began to reach its boiling point just because Aomine was being a jerk yet again.

 

“Give it back. Now.” He said seriously but the other man shrugged his shoulders not caring for the deadly voice he was using and it took him all his patience not to murder the man right in front of him.

 

“I love to hand it back to you.” Aomine lifted his student pass towards his mouth and kissed it without breaking eye contact. He was grinning but his eyes were serious.

 

“But.”

 

Kagami’s instinct was telling him that this was a bad idea, that Aomine was a bad news.

 

“Have a date with me.” Aomine’s voice was muffled as he was still kissing the pass book.

 

Kagami nearly fell. “What?!!”

 

“You heard me, have a dinner with me tonight and I would return this to you.”

 

“Fine! Whatever! and it’s not a date. You do not date your enemy.” Kagami conceded just to get Aomine off his back.

 

“But you’re paying.” Kagami said grinning. Aomine does not know about his appetite right?

 

Aomine led him into a fancy restaurant and Kagami stopped abruptly outside the diner’s door.

 

**Strictly for couples only.**

 

It was plastered against the board near the entrance in a hot… take note hot pink letterings. Kagami wanted to laugh as he read the flushing neon light which indicated the name of the restaurant, **LOVE ME**. Who the hell would want to name their restaurant that way? Apparently, someone did.

 

“Honey, get inside already. There are people waiting behind you.” Aomine sweetly murmured into his ear.

 

“I’m so sorry Sir but you can’t step inside without proving yourselves as a couple.” The door man interjected. It was common for men to be in a relationship nowadays that the doorman didn’t bat an eye to the couple before him.

 

“Wha—” Kagami was cut off by his companion who held his waist and pulled him closer.

 

“The deal.” The bluenette smiled to him and turned to the waiting doorman. “I’m sorry but my partner’s a shy person.”

 

“I understand that but you have to show me some proof that you’re a couple.” He insisted.

 

Without so much a warning, Aomine kissed the shorter man as he squeezed him in his waist warning him not to say anything. 

 

Kagami was taken aback by the intensity of the kiss. He opened his mouth to complain but Aomine used the opportunity to shove his tongue inside his mouth. His body was hot and he moaned as the bluenette continued kissing him.

 

But the kiss was abruptly broken and Aomine turned to the doorman smiling.

 

“Welcome to LOVE ME restaurant and have a good night.” The doorman ushered them inside as one of the servers led them to their ‘reservation’ which apparently reserved by Aomine beforehand.

 

Kagami kept his mouth shut just because reasoning with Aomine was pointless, that much he got, thank you very much. He had no idea what the tanned man want, it’s not that they were friend, if anything they were rivals so he was at lost to where all these were going.

 

Kagami studied the man in front of him. He was tall and unlike the native Japanese people he knew, he was tanned but not black, in fact it was rather an attractive color. His cheeks were chiseled like a finely-carved statue,his nose was perfectly symmetrical. His lips were thin and pinkish in color. He was well built and he guessed their sizes were close. He was an attractive man.

 

“Done undressing me with your eyes? I mean we could just skip dinner and book a room.” Aomine drawled and batted his eyes shamelessly.

 

Scratched that. Kagami narrowed his gaze. Aomine was NOT attractive. Not at all.

 

“So can I have the passbook already?”

 

“No way. We aren’t done eating yet.” 

 

Kagami sighed and was glad that their server for the night arrived and was taking Aomine’s order.

 

“Sir?” The server waited for his order while smiling.

 

“Kushi-katsu, niku-man, tempura, tonkatsu, tsukemono, yakiniku, saba no shioyaki, gindara saikyo-yaki, eight servings of rice and a warabi mochi all in two orders.” He recited the dishes like a mantra without glancing at the server.

 

“Excuse me?” The server screeched as she eyed him like he has two heads attached to his neck.

 

The two people in front of him were gaping and he fought the urge to smile. He repeated his order as the server took note with a furrowed eyebrows.

 

“But—” Aomine spluttered.

 

“Is there a problem _honey_?” Kagami said sweetly to the tanned man as he emphasized the endearment. _Serves you right._ He raised his left eyebrow to the bluenette as if challenging him.

 

“No. No problem.” Aomine mumbled sweetly but there was a warning on those blue orbs.

 

The redhead just shrugged his shoulders. “Oh! And three orders of monjayaki.” He grinned to the waiter who looked like she would hyperventilate at any moment.

 

“O—of course.”

 

“Thank you!”

 

The server quickly moved away and Aomine looked constipated.

 

“Are you serious? Don’t tell me you have a black hole of a stomach?” The bluenette asked him with a widened eyes.

 

“Duhh! I’m still growing so of course I ate a lot.” He said ignoring the look of the shock in the taller man’s face.

 

“That’s not the answer! I’m growing too and I don’t eat like you!”

 

Their bickering was stopped by the the arrival of their food and Kagami dug in quickly ignoring the looks of disbelief of the people surrounding him. It was their problem, not him.

 

\-------------------

 

“I can’t believe this! I would be broke for the rest of my life!” Aomine wailed as he faked crying. He was waving his wallet directly at his face.

 

The redhead ignored him. He was happy, he had his passbook, his stomach was full and he has two boxes of cake in his hand. Just for the night, he would ignore the whinning of the manchild at his side. Just for tonight.

 

\--------------------------------

 

After they were done eating, the manager approached them and offered discounted desserts and if they were to avail, they would receive additional two boxes of sweets and cakes of their own choice.

 

Kagami looked at Aomine but the bluenette was shaking his head. He wanted it though.

 

So he glanced at the taller man with a shinning eyes and jutted his lower lip out. He clasped his hands against his chest and faked tears. “Pretty please?”

 

Aomine ordered six cakes and the manager happily obliged him.

 

\----------------------------

 

 _I never thought in a billion years that that would work_. It was what the girls do for their lovers to oblige them in those cliché romantic movies right. He shuddered at the thought. _No way._

 

Aomine was still complaining while they were on there way to the train station and Kagami was vexed by the insistent grumbling and without so much thought cried out “Ugh! Fine I would cook for you, so stop bitching.”

 

He suddenly stopped walking when his brain processed what his mouth said.

 

Aomine kissed him on his lips. “Thanks! I’ll see you soon!” The bluenette was grinning as he walked towards the opposite direction of Kagami’s way.

 

“AHHHHH!!” Kagami shouted and all the bystanders looked at him like he was mentally incapacitated and got out of his way.

 

_It was official, he had signed up for his death. Goodbye, my peaceful days._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i suddenly remembered the love me section from the manga skip beat and i decided to use it with all the pink motifs  
> credits to nakamura-sensei <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to all who loves aokaga  
> please visit this link
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cmAtjhmJh1Y
> 
> and i mean it, it's the best 12 seconds of my aokaga life  
> i don't know who made it but ALL credits goes to owner/maker  
> i just wanted to share it to you guys
> 
>  
> 
> the real chapter 4 of lollipop, please excuse the grammars.  
> have fun <3

Kagami did promise to cook for Aomine. Even if it was accidentally. That was his fault just because he didn’t want to hear the other man’s whining.

 

Well, he was expecting the tanned man to show his face eventually and pester him like the manchild he was and he was fine with it. He understood that and just like the man he was, he swallowed his annoyance and accepted that fact.

 

But what he did not understand was upon opening his apartment’s door, he saw the bluenette’s grinning face as he stood outside with a bag slung to his broad shoulders.

 

“Taiga.”

 

\-------------------------

 

Kagami was roused by the continuous ringing of his doorbell, he was not expecting anyone to come by or to visit that weekend so he planned to sleep for the whole day.

 

When he arrived at his apartment after dining out with Aomine, he watched his latest NBA recordings and it was quite late when he decided to call it a night or in that case morning. He had no plans whatsoever for the weekend so it was alright to sleep in the entire day.

 

However, someone was ringing his door and when he glanced at the clock beside his bed, it was just seven in the morning which meant he was just asleep for four fucking hours. He groaned and dropped his head on his pillow but the ringing was insistent.

 

He buried his head under his pillow and pretended not to hear the ringing but the the asshole started banging his door and Kagami wanted to punch whoever was at his door.

 

“Shut up! You’re disturbing the neighborhood!” He shouted but the person continued thumping his door like a madman.

 

 _What the fuck?_ Whoever was behind door was a deadman. He narrowed his eyes as he hastily walked towards the doorway.

 

He flung the door open with so much strength that it creaked. “WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT?!”

 

“Taiga.” The man outside the door rasped in a lazy drawl and Kagami abruptly glanced up at the other person.

 

He blinked and blinked and blinked again. Okay. He was just imagining things and no one was outside his door.

 

He tried—take note, tried to close the door but the tanned man was fast. He extended his foot as to prevent him from completely closing the door and pushed it inwards.

 

Kagami tried kicking the man’s foot but the tanned man didn’t budge. He tried his best to close the door but the bluenette was obstinate in trying to open the damn door.

 

“Hey! Kagami, let me in!”

 

“No!”

 

“I said let me in! I’m here for your promise. ” The taller man tried pushing his way in but the redhead was unrelenting.

 

“No fucking way! Get out of here!” he replied and he heard the door next to his apartment opened.

 

“Kagami-kun, are you alright? Is this man here bothering you? Should I call the police?” His neighbor Tanaka-san asked in a worried voice.

 

He was distracted for a moment and Aomine pushed the door and it opened completely.

 

“AH!” He exclaimed as the tanned man sauntered his way in without looking back or answering the neighbor’s inquiry. _Rude_

 

“Uhh! No I’m so sorry Tanaka-san. He was an acquaintance.” He muttered as his lips was twitching to prevent himself from scowling at the middle aged man in front of him.

 

“Oh! I thought he was harassing you. Please keep it down.” The older man smiled and walked back into his apartment.

 

Kagami sighed. So much for a peaceful weekend. He closed the door and made his way back inside his apartment.

 

He reached the living room but Aomine was nowhere in sight. He furrowed his eyebrows. _Where did that idiot go?_

 

“Aomine!” The tanned man was not in his kitchen and so he proceeded to the wash room but it was also empty.

 

He walked quickly towards his bedroom and there he saw Aomine laying down on his bed like he owned the damn thing. He was hugging his pillow while sniffing it like a dog. It was a disturbing sight and he shuddered.

 

“What the hell are you doing?” He questioned the taller man.

 

“The room smelled like you. I could just live here and never to walk outside the room again.” His voice was muffled by the pillow and Kagami couldn’t take his annoyance any longer.

 

He marched towards the idiot and grabbed him on the hood of his jacket. He would throw the bastard out and sleep his much deserved sleep.

 

But no matter how much he pulled the other man, he was glued into his bed and was unmoving.

 

“Uy! Get up! What the hell are you even doing here this early? And I never gave you my address so how did you knew where I lived?” He asked the man while scowling, he had given up his pulling and he just stood there staring down at the man on top of his bed. 

 

“I got it from Kuroko.” The bluenette answered without bothering to look up.

 

The redhead was pissed off. Why did his shadow decided to give his address to this idiot? He mentally scoffed at the face of the light blue-haired man and noted to talk to him on Monday.

 

“If you came here just to sleep, then go to the guest room or the living room or just go somewhere where I couldn’t see your stupid face.” 

 

“No.”

 

Kagami could feel his blood boiling and bit his lips. He scowled at the younger man. He picked up the other pillow to his right and jumped at the man on his bed. He straddled the tanned man’s back as he used the pillow to pin the bluenette's head down and pressed it to smother him. Maybe he could get away from killing someone.

 

He could ask his father to help him out. He pressed the pillow harder and he could hear the bluenette muttering and gasping but he did not release his hold on the pillow.

 

Aomine gasped when he felt the entire weight of Kagami pinning him down the bed. He felt the pillow above his head as he was being smothered. 

 

He tried removing the pillow but the redhead was being stubborn about it.

 

He arched his back and it threw the redhead off guard. He tilted his body and reversed their position with the redhead under him. He saw his eyes widened and he smirked.

 

“Weak.”

 

The redhead narrowed his eyes as he looked at him. Then with an agility of a tiger, he swung his legs and held his hand as he sat up once again reversing their position. However this time, the redhead was straddling him in his stomach.

 

They were battling for dominance but Aomine was stronger, with a quick reflex he pinned the redhead on his stomach and held the man’s hand above his head. He was sitting on his legs to prevent the smaller man from kicking him.

 

The smaller man tried to wriggle out his hold but he tightened his gripped. The redhead below him gasped at the pressure. He maneuvered the tiger’s body so he was now lying on his back but he never let go of his hold on his hand.

 

He felt his eyes dilate at the image underneath him and he choked on his saliva.

 

The tiger underneath him was flushed red and was panting hard from exhaustion. His chest was moving up and down as he tried to catch his breath. His red hair was messy and some strands clung to his forehead as sweat was visible on his face. His eyes were closed as if the light was hurting his eyes.

 

His gaze moved down to the lips of smaller man and he gulped. His lips were full and red and he thought of their previous kisses. He wanted to kiss the tiger. He wanted him. 

 

The redhead against the white sheets of the bed was a negative effect to his tolerance as he could feel his body warming up and his blood rushed south. His breath quickened. _This is bad._ He was turned on.

 

“Kagami.” He muttered in a sensual voice but the redhead did not respond. 

 

The redhead below him was unmoving and he saw the man relaxed on his hold and his breath evened. He was asleep.

 

He groaned. Trust Kagami to throw his self awareness outside the window like it was nothing. He was defenseless like that. He was frustrated but at the same time he was glad. That means the redhead does not feel threatened around him as he had let his guard down.

 

He smiled at the thought. 

 

However he was hard and it was painful. He released the redhead, got up and went to the bathroom as Kagami would kill him if he knew that he jerked off his bed and he does not want that. Not now when the redhead was starting to trust him.

 

\-------------------------

 

Aomine leaned against the bathroom wall as palmed his hard on. He had removed his pants and his boxer as he was uncomfortable wearing them. He gripped his length gently but firmly with his right hand and he began pumping slowly as he imagined the sleeping redhead. He supposed the sex would be raw between them as they were both unrelenting.

 

_Kagami was heaving below him as he moaned his name, he thrusted hard and fast inside the smaller man and they both danced in an intimate rhythm. He imagined kissing the redhead on his mouth and dipped his tongue inside the redhead’s wet cavern. The redhead responded and they battled for dominance. He kissed the shorter man down on his neck as he leaved marks on his body, marking him as his and his alone._

 

He could feel the pressure building inside him. His strokes on his shaft became faster as the need to release was at hand, he rubbed the head of his member and he could feel sticky liquid on it. He increased the pressure on his length and thrust hard against his fingers.

 

“Kagami.” He gasped as he came on his hands. The ecstasy momentarily blinding him and for a moment he blacked out. He was panting when he was done and glanced at the liquid spluttered on his hands. _He was done for._

 

\------------------------

 

After cleaning the bathroom to erase the evidence of what he had done, Aomine dressed himself and went back inside the room of the redhead. The man was still sleeping and he looked like a child hugging a pillow.

 

He grinned as an idea came over him. He removed the pillow on the redhead’s grasped and lay down beside him. Kagami with empty hands extended his arms and clung into Aomine as he snuggled against him.

 

He rested the other man’s head against his chest and hugged him close to his body. He kissed the other man on his forehead. He smiled genuinely and closed his eyes.

 

He would deal with the redhead’s wrath if he would wake up and find him sleeping with him later. But for now, he just wanted to sleep with the redhead in his arms.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please excuse the grammars and tenses as i haven't edited the chapter..
> 
> i'm so sorry for the late chapter <3  
> updates would be minimal as i would be busy with work..  
> i had to travel around to prepare our company's interim financial statement..  
> at the same time i had to prepare my audit report..  
> takes a lot of effort and whenever i'm home, i just wanted to sleep so please bare with me..  
> (one of the few times i'm wishing i'm still a student but yeah)  
> anyway have fun reading..

Kagami was feeling warm and his movement was restricted by something he had no idea of. He opened his eyes and was met by a tanned face.

 

 _What? Aomine?_

 

He remembered when the tanned man forcibly made his way on his bed and after several minutes of wrestling with the other man, he fell asleep. He had no idea the tanned man slept with him and he flushed at the thought.

 

He tried squirming his body out the other man’s embrace but he just tightened his hold, after several minutes of unsuccessful attempts, he just laid down and observed the tanned man in front of him.

 

He was sleeping peacefully and the creases that were normally present in his face smoothened and he looked younger. He looked at ease and his guard was totally down at the moment. He recalled how Kuroko described Aomine when they were younger, was this the true Aomine under the layers he carefully wrapped around himself? He didn’t know.

 

There was a small smile on the tanned man’s lips as if he was dreaming something happy and Kagami found himself smiling at the rare sight.

 

Their first meeting was a total disaster, he thought he was just your average asshole and he didn’t want to see the other man again but it seemed fate had a different plan. They were bound to meet again. What interested him was, they met in the court he adored so much.

 

Their first match was exhilarating and electrifying, he was happy that he had the chance to play with him, he was unbelievable on his plays and he absolutely loved their match. He was pleased that the man enjoyed their game and was smiling the entire time as he was.

 

He had no idea what the other man was thinking though. He was forcing his way into his life and he didn’t know what to do. They were not friends. If he described their relationship, rivals were the closest description he could come up with and it was far too stretched to call them close. Certainly not.

 

His face reddenned when he remembered the kisses they have shared together. He didn’t hate them as much as he wanted to. And whenever he was near the other, he was giddy and he felt his stomach dropped as the other smiled.

 

He could feel his heart throbbed faster. Maybe he needed to see a doctor? It would be troublesome to be sick when they still have matches and the winter cup was not over yet.

 

His stomach growled. He looked at the clock and it was two in the afternoon, it’s no wonder he was hungry. 

 

He slowly removed the bluenette’s arm around him and was successful this time. He got up and went to the kitchen to cook for late lunch. He checked the refrigerator for available ingredients and he noted that it was nearly empty. He needed to go out to purchase his groceries for the week.

 

He could cook chicken curry and make fruit salad for dessert.

 

He prepared the ingredients and at the same time cooked some rice. He was Japanese after all.

 

Everything was prepared and he just needed to wait for it to be done. He checked the wall clock and it was nearly three. He sniffed himself; maybe he could take a quick bath.

 

He peeked at his room and saw the tanned man was still sleeping. He had however moved into the space he vacated as he hugged his pillow. He was muttering something as his eyebrows knotted, after sometime, he sighed and his face evened.

 

Kagami snorted at the sight. _What a stupid face._.

 

He could feel his temperature rise and his heart pulsed quicker. Really he needed to see a doctor.

 

He turned his back and gently closed the door and continued his way to the bathroom.

 

_Strange, the apartment doesn’t feel lonely anymore_

 

\--------------------

 

Aomine was awoken by the feeling of emptiness surrounding him. He blinked his eyes at the brightness of the room and as his eyes adjusted at the light, he looked around the room and the redhead was nowhere to be found.

 

He got up and for the first time took note of his surrounding, the room was huge and the bed which was queen in size was pushed on the furthest center of the room. There was a big wardrobe on the far wall on the left of the bed and a study table on the right side.

 

There was big window on the side of the room with the curtains drawn so the sun light was directly hitting the bed. It was covered the morning he got in so it was fairly dark and he hadn’t had the time to study the room before.

 

The room was painted white and everything in the room was white. He raised his eyebrows at the choice of tincture just because whenever he saw the redhead, he was always wearing shirts and pants of black or red in color, but strangely, white suited Kagami.

 

The apartment was massive but it felt empty. Was the redhead lonely living alone in this big apartment? He didn’t know, he lived with his parents so he had no idea. Whatever the case, lonely or not, he would stay by his side.

 

He got up from the bed and opened the bedroom’s door. He could smell spicy seasonings from the air and his stomach growled. He was famished. He closed the door and was about to walk towards the kitchen when the door to his right opened.

 

He saw the redhead in nothing but a towel on his lower body. His mouth dried at the sight in front of him. The redhead hadn’t dried himself before he got out of the shower and he could make out the water sliding downward on his toned body.

 

He could see the muscle on his arms and on his stomach. The towel was short and he could see his long legs and his thigh looked so smooth that he wanted to slide his hands on them. _So much for controlling himself with the airhead prancing around him, he had no self-preservation whatsoever._

 

He unconsciously licked his lips. He wanted to—

 

“Sheesshh!! Stop looking!!!” The redhead yelled.

 

“What? I was just looking. It was your fault for parading like that when you had a company.” He answered as he looked at the blushing man. _Adorable_

 

“Well, duh! This is my house and I totally forgot that you were here, smart ass!” The redhead countered and walked quickly towards his room without looking at the tanned man and locked the door.

 

“By the way, you smelled like a sewer!” Kagami added.

 

“Asshole!” The bluenette answered and he unconsciously lifted his shirt to smell himself. Well, yeah.

 

“I’m borrowing your bathroom!” The bluenette shouted outside the door and without waiting for an answer marched towards the washroom.

 

When he finished his shower, he went to the dining room and saw the redhead readying the table. He was moving around the kitchen comfortably while humming a song. It was in English so he couldn’t understand the lyrics.

 

He smiled as he leaned against the entrance and was amused at the expression of the tiger. His expression was a lot different whenever he was holding a ball. His smile was soft this time and his posture was relaxed and unlike his usual demeanour inside the court, his guard was down.

 

He found it endearing, he likes this one better. He decided.

 

“Honey, what’s for lunch?” He teased the redhead. It was fun teasing him as he would blush at the smallest thing and as much as he loved his smile, he couldn’t help but tease the other man.

 

“AH! Tssk! What are you, Kuroko the second? And for god’s sake, stop with the ‘honey’ already!” The redhead answered back as he knitted his eyebrows together.

 

The tanned man just laughed at the irritated redhead and lazily sauntered towards the table.

 

\------------------

 

“Marry me.”

 

“Huh?”

 

“Oh! Kagami this is so good. Could I just live here and eat your food for the rest of my life?” The bluenette moaned shamelessly. He gobbled the food and gulped it down without chewing carefully.

 

Kagami just stared at him incredulously; he looked like he didn’t eat for years and it was a gross sight.

 

Honestly though, he was happy whenever someone complimented his cooking, it was one of the things he loved to do aside from basketball and surfing.

 

They ate without talking but the silence was welcomed.

 

“Go home. I mean, I had cooked for you already and so we’re even.” Kagami said looking straight at the taller man after they had eaten their fill.

 

“Ehh? No way, why don’t we play one on one. I saw a court nearby.” The tanned man lazily answered while rubbing his stomach.

 

“No.”

 

“What? You’re afraid to lose? Well, you can’t defeat me anyway.” Aomine smirked at the shorter man. He knew that the redhead was competent and won’t back down to a challenge. He could feel the annoyance of the shorter man as he raised his eyebrows to him. _Bingo._

 

“Bring it on asshole. I would wipe the floor with your ass.” The tiger heatedly answered back.

 

\----------------------

 

“First to ten.” Aomine threw the ball to the redhead and the redhead caught it with ease.

 

“You’re on.”

 

Kagami glided backwards and dribbled the ball to the right but Aomine was fast, so he caught the ball and faked to his left and to his right as he jumped and released the ball. However, Aomine with the flexibility he possessed jumped and caught the ball with the tips of his fingers.

 

“Tsk.” Kagami positioned himself in front of Aomine.

 

“Kagami... Kagami...” Aomine taunted as he readied himself to shoot. He bent his body backwards and released the ball.

 

“Ah! Shit.” Kagami clicked his tongue. He was late. Seriously though, Aomine was awesome. He was like a panther whenever he was playing. It was wild and intense. His blue eyes shone and he shuddered at the attention. He was a beast but instead of getting scared, he was anxious to play with him.

 

He was excited and he wanted to play as much as he can with the other man. The generation of miracles were exceptional players, but Aomine was different, it was like playing against himself but stronger and he basked in it.

 

They played until the sun was setting. The first ten points were forgotten as they played over and over. They didn’t take note of the scores as they felt it was futile to do so. The ball kept switching sides and it was hard to track the scores.

 

The stopped when they could no longer feel their limbs and were out of breathe. Kagami flopped down on the ground as he breathed heavily. He was covered in sweat but he didn’t care. He closed his eyes as he revered on the game.

 

Something cold was pressed against his cheeks and he suddenly opened his eyes. He saw Aomine holding a can of orange juice against his face. He thought the other man went home already.

 

“25 yen.” The bluenette stated.

 

“Stingy.” He countered as he drank the orange juice in one go.

 

“Glutton.”

 

“Whatever.”

 

Just like that, no one talked. It was silent but it was comfortable. They just observed the setting sun. The day was over but Kagami looked forward for the next days to come.

 

_It was not that bad playing together like this._

 

“Feed me.” The bluenette suddenly said.

 

_I take that back_

 

Kagami went home that afternoon with a tanned man in tow shamelessly listing the dishes he wanted to eat. They bickered as they walked down the path towards his apartment.

 

The seemingly lonely apartment was now brighter than ever as it was filled with shouts and stupid exchanges.

 

_It seemed there was not a boring time when he was with the stupid bluenette._


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pardon me as i have been re-writing this chapter and the next (three times already), however no idea that it always turned this way so i decided to just post it as it was.  
> excuse the grammar as i haven't edited this chapter yet  
> have fun <3

Hyuuga sighed as he massaged his forehead while frowning at the bickering pair in front of him. For almost two weeks, their ace weren’t able to practice seriously with the team because of a certain someone and that someone was not a student in their school. He gave up thinking why he was allowed entry in their school but he guessed that it was either he threatened the person on duty or he bribed her. Either way, he was here lazing around comfortably.

 

Aomine was always pestering the redhead and the tiger with his hot temper couldn’t ignore the other man. Aomine was always trying to get into Kagami’s skin by pushing all his buttons. He rolled his eyes at the tanned man’s antic, he was like a middle schooler attempting to annoy the person he likes to be noticed and it was getting on his nerves.

 

He had no idea what the tanned man was planning to achieve but if that was how he planned on making the redhead his, there was no doubt that he would be hated in no time.

 

“Aomine! What the hell are you doing in someone else’s school?” He asked loudly but the tanned man ignored him and was trying to coax Kagami into playing one on one. He grittted his teeth to prevent himself from shouting at the ace. Maybe he should call security and have the tanned man thrown out the school’s ground? Maybe.

 

That was just one of the many reasons why he disliked the presence of the tanned man, he was always ignoring everyone else except the redhead and ocassionally Kuroko. He was always trying to monopolize Kagami’s attention and if someone was talking to the redhead, he would do everything to disrupt the conversation and everytime he would, he was successful. Pathetic. Effective, yes, but still pathetic.

 

He sighed again, he had been sighing a lot since the tanned man decided to grace them with his presence. As if on cue, he felt a murderous aura beside him and he gulped. Riko was smiling but was emitting a dark aura and all the members within vicinity stepped back to excuse themselves from the fuming coach.

 

“Aomine-kun? What _the fuck_ are you doing here? I had no idea that you have no scheduled practice _I knew you skipped_. Aren’t you supposed to be with your team _Get the fuck out of here or I would murder you_?” The female coach said in a smiling face. Everyone cringed at the hidden insinuation in her words as they could feel her patience wearing thin.

 

“Ehh? I don’t need to practice. I could easily beat Kagami.” The tanned man answered as he lazily picked his ear with his finger and shrugged at her. He had the balls to ignore her warning or he was an idiot. They were guessing it was both.

 

“What the hell was that asshole? I could beat your ass anytime of the day!” Kagami snarled back at the taller man as he momentarily forgot his fuming coach.

 

“In your dreams~” The bluenette drawled as he smirked at him.

 

_Snap_

 

Everyone sweat dropped at the sound of something breaking. They scrambled away from the bickering duo who ignored the female coach and winced at the impending doom of the couple. Well, it was their fault so it was justified right? Right.

 

“HUH? You dare ignore me?” She said while laughing maniacally. He slowly walked towards the pair and bared her fangs.

 

The duo stilled at the predatory energy emitted by the raging coach, both aces looked towards the short brunette and gulped at the wild glint in her eyes.

 

Aomine tumbled as he was grabbed firmly on the front of his jersey. Scary. The small coach was like a demon and she was about to consume him. He shivered at the thought.

 

“You aren’t allowed within 100 meters of the school until I would say otherwise. Now, get out of my sight.” She said sweetly and stared at him daring him to say something.

 

“Or, I would do everything on my power so you wouldn’t be able to see Kagami or even play with him.” She added menacingly.

 

“Okay, okay. Geez.” He raised his hands in surrender, he wanted to contest her but he felt that if he did that, it would be unwise, so he decided to back off. As of now anyway.

 

“Good.” She released his shirt and walked back towards the center bench as she ignored everyone else.

 

Aomine sauntered towards the redhead and studied the shorter man. He wouldn’t be able to see him for the next few days due to their examinations and he knew that Satsuki would nag at him if he wouldn’t prepare for it. But it didn’t matter, it was almost winter vacation and he planned on staying with the redhead. He grinned at the idea and focused his attention on the shorter man.

 

“What?” Kagami involuntary stepped back, he felt the intensity of the tanned man’s stare and he had a bad feeling about it. Usually when the tanned man was silent and appeared to be thinking, he was planning something he didn’t like. He knew that from being around the taller man for the past two weeks and he needed to get away from him.

 

But before he could get away from the other ace, he felt a hand on his waist as he was slammed against a hard chest. He could feel the tanned man tightened his hold and he instinctively held the man on his shoulder as he looked at him wondering what the hell does he want.

 

Before he could say anything though, he felt a soft lips on his own. Aomine was kissing him yet again. The kiss was intense as the other man tried to slip his tongue inside his mouth. He was sucking and nipping his lower lip as he looked directly on his eyes. He blushed at the darkened orbs and without so much thinking, he opened his mouth to accept him. The man slipped his tongue inside his mouth and he felt the wet muscle move around his cavern.

He moaned when their tongue intertwined and he matched the other man’s movement. Sucking and nipping and trying to dominate each other. The kiss was sloppy and noisy but he didn’t care as he focused on the sensation of the other man’s kiss. He hugged the man on his neck and drew him closer as the need to feel him increased. He felt the man smirked on the kiss and he widened his eyes as remembered where they were.

 

_Shit!_

 

He pushed the other man away but before he was released from his grasped, he felt a hand squeezed his butt and a pressure at his crotch. The fucking man was squeezing his ass and was gyrating against him.

 

The tanned man broke the kiss and bit him on his neck. He hissed at the pain but before he could say anything, the other man released him and walked away like he owned the place. His hands were placed on his pockets and even if he couldn’t see his face, he would bet on a year’s worth of food that the asshole was smirking.

 

He was silent from embarrassment and he didn’t dare look around him but he could feel the stabbing stares of his teammates and he reddened at the thought of being watched. _Ugghh!_

 

“Oh, Kagami… you’re drooling.” Aomine stopped suddenly as he turned his head and touched his jaw.

 

He slapped his hand on his mouth but his jaw but wasn’t wet.

 

The tanned man laughed loudly as he continued his way out and without looking back, disappeared outside the door.

 

“AOMINEEEEEEE!!”

 

Kagami screeched, he was fuming at the tanned man as he felt his entire body heat up with embarrassment, he would murder Aomine the next time he would see him. He ignored the snickers of his teammates and prayed hard that the ground would open up and swallow him. God, this was fucking embarrassing.

 

“I didn’t know that you were that bold Kagami-kun.” Kuroko said blankly as he delicately covered his mouth with his hand but he could see the amusement on those pale blue eyes.

 

“Shut it.”

 

“Oh my, how forward. You were eating each other's lips and I saw tongues.” Kuroko continued while mimicking a kissing sound exaggeratedly with a blank face. It was a creepy sight.

 

“Oh my God! Shut up!” He yelled at his shadow and moved away from the shorter man. But the pale-haired man continued making a kissing sound while trailing him like a puppy, oh god, he hated those canines and he hated Kuroko that moment. He honestly wanted to die or maybe kick his shadow’s ass. Damn that over tanned bastard. Damn everyone. Just damn.

 

The rest of the members smiled wryly at the pair. Sometimes Kuroko could be a sadist. They better remember that.

 

A week passed since the incident and Kagami was thankful that he had not seen the Touou's ace since that gym incident. Kuroko continued making fun of him for the rest of their practice and he was thankful for their coach. It seemed that she took pity on him and called Kuroko for a passing practice with Furihata.

 

He remembered their stares and he wanted to kill himself for the embarrassment. Every now and then Izuki-senpai made him the subject of his jokes and it embarrassed him to no end. Atleast, school was nearly over and winter vacation was approaching. His greatest euphoria.

 

He couldn’t wait to leave the school grounds. He had planned on spending the holidays back in Okinawa with his dad to see his mother and he was excited. They were doing that for so long that it felt like a tradition to them, that they would spend time on her mother’s place and he was not about to break that.

 

He was humming as he packed his school bag and went to school for the last day.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading. have fun.


End file.
